


can we close the space between us now

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Series: Sage's Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (just a first order officer and some stormtroopers), Angry Poe Dameron, BB-8 Ships It, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Kidnapping, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Protective Poe Dameron, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Self-Esteem Issues, Space Mom Leia Organa, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: Finn gets kidnapped by the First Order, but as it's an obvious trap, the Resistance does not authorize a rescue mission. But that's not gonna stop Poe- even if Rey and BB-8 end up tagging along for the unofficial mission.
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Finn & Leia Organa, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Leia Organa & Rey, Poe Dameron & Leia Organa, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Sage's Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700098
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	can we close the space between us now

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon on tumblr (although I ended up turning it into jedistormpilot): For the bad things happen bingo, used as bait? The first order captures Finn but makes it obvious where they're holding him, and the resistance is like "no way, this is obviously a trap, we're not getting him", but Poe is like "fuck you that's my husband ((side note: ep9 is 1000x more enjoyable if you go into it imagining that Finn & Poe got married in between movies)) I'm going to get him" and steals an xwing to rescue him and it was a trap but that's not gonna stop Poe
> 
> Used As Bait prompt from my bthb card! Title from the song "Favorite Place" by All Time Low.

It was supposed to be a routine mission. Steal some much needed supplies from the First Order, then get back to base. Except for things seemed to never go as planned with the Resistance, did it? They ended up getting swarmed by Stormtroopers, and in the Resistance’s scramble to escape- Finn got captured. And worse, after the Resistance was forced to retreat and leave Finn behind (something Poe felt  _ immensely _ guilty about), the First Order publicly announced that they planned to execute Finn for his betrayal of leaving the First Order to join the Resistance. Not only that, but it was going to be a public execution, and strangest of all- they weren’t exactly shy about where the execution was going to be, as well as where Finn was being held. The execution was scheduled to be held on Corellia, and Finn was being kept on a First Order ship that was orbiting the planet.

“We have to go and save him,” Poe demanded, resisting the urge to slam his hands down on the conference table. Some of the Resistance members shifted around nervously, while Leia’s mouth was set in a firm line.

“Poe. I know you care about him, but-”

“But nothing! With all due respect, General, Finn would do the same for one of us,” Poe fumed, fists clenching at his sides. Leia’s expression didn’t change, but the Resistance members gathered around the conference table looked like they wanted to be anywhere but there.

“He would also not want us to recklessly run into an obvious trap,” Leia replied, her tone firm and brokering no room for argument. Not that  _ that  _ was going to stop Poe.

“So, what, we’re just going to leave him to die?!” he exclaimed, this time giving in to the urge to slam his fist down on the table. The Resistance members jumped, some of them giving out shouts of surprise- but Leia remained resolute. However, after a moment or two of Poe furiously glaring her down, her stoic expression turned sympathetic.

“I am sorry, Poe. But the Resistance is spread thin as it is. There’s nothing we can do,” she replied softly. Poe’s shoulders slumped slightly as he clenched his jaw, finally accepting that this was a battle he couldn’t win with Leia. But that didn’t mean that he was giving up on Finn by any means.

“Understood, General,” he said stiffly, turning on his heel and stalking away from the conference table. He wasn’t completely sure where he was going, but everyone he came across took one look at the barely-contained frustration in his expression and steered clear. 

Soon enough, Poe found himself a little ways into the forest on the outskirts of the base. He stood alone for a few moments, until he heard the sounds of something rolling over the dirt, accompanied with a few concerned beeps. A small smile slipped onto his face, despite everything, and he turned around to see BB-8, looking up at him with what seemed to be the droid equivalent of a concerned expression.

“Hey buddy,” Poe said with a sigh. BB-8 let out a questioning chirp, rolling forward to nudge at Poe’s leg. He shook his head fondly.

“I’m fine. It’s Finn I’m worried about,” he replied, nudging BB-8 back a bit. The astromech let out a series of disbelieving beeps, and Poe resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“I am fine! Just… considering doing something dumb and reckless,” Poe muttered, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. BB-8 made a shrill screech (the little droid clearly had been spending too much time with R2-D2) and began to berate Poe in a series of beeps and chirps.

“I know what General Organa said! But I can’t just let Finn die,” Poe said firmly, glaring down at his droid companion. BB-8 cooed in concern, his head drooping forward slightly. Poe let out a sigh.

“I didn’t mean to snap at you, bud, but you can’t change my mind. I’m going to rescue Finn,” he said, crouching down to give BB-8 a reassuring pat on his head. BB-8 let out a contented buzz, but still seemed concerned. Poe’s mouth set in a firm line. BB-8 was going to have to deal, because Poe was determined to rescue Finn… even if it was a trap set by the First Order.

* * *

It was late at night when Poe made his move. It would be easier to steal an X-wing while much of the base was asleep. If everything went according to plan, he would be well on his way to Corellia before anyone even realized he was gone. But of course, as was the trend lately, things didn’t go according to plan.

“What are you doing?” a voice demanded from behind him. Poe nearly jumped out of his skin, whirling around to see Rey standing with her arms crossed. Poe resisted the urge to groan.

“Just- y’know, checking up on the X-wings! Yup… everything looks good, you can probably go now,” Poe rambled, glancing over the X-wings in a show of checking them over. Rey raised an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced.

“I know you’re sneaking out to save Finn,” she said flatly.

“What? No! I’m just restless and couldn’t sleep, so I decided to take a walk!” he replied with a nervous laugh. Rey let out an irritated sigh.

“I know you’re lying- your story keeps changing! And besides, BB-8 told me that you were planning to go off on your own to try and save Finn,” Rey said, and it was then that BB-8 sheepishly rolled out from behind her.

“Traitor,” Poe muttered. BB-8 beeped cheerily back at him. Poe shook his head, then looked back to Rey.

“Don’t try and stop me,” he all but growled.

“I’m not. I’m coming with you,” Rey said firmly. Poe practically jumped in surprise, taken aback.

“What?! I don’t need your help- besides, you’re too important!” Poe spluttered. Rey frowned at him in confusion, and it was then that Poe’s brain caught up with his mouth.

“What?” Rey asked quietly, a touch of disbelief in her tone.

“Uh- I mean, General Organa seems to think you’re pretty important, so-”

“And you think you aren’t? To her?” Rey pointed out. This time, it was Poe’s turn to frown in confusion. He couldn’t help but notice that the “to her” part of Rey’s statement seemed like more of an afterthought… did Rey really think that Poe was important?

“I- I mean, I don’t know! What’s your point?” Poe huffed indignantly, crossing his arms.

“My point is that you’re going to get yourself- and Finn- killed if you go by yourself. So I’m coming along,” Rey replied, and Poe couldn’t help but notice how similar she was to Leia in that moment- fierce, determined, and not taking no for an answer. BB-8 beeped in a slightly indignant tone, and Poe let out a sigh of defeat.

“Aw hell- fine. You and Rey can come along,” Poe conceded. Rey smirked at him.

“Not that I was giving you a choice in the matter, but I’ll let you think that it was your idea for us to come along,” she teased. Poe rolled his eyes, and started to head towards the X-wings, but was stopped by Rey putting a hand on his arm.

“Now what?” Poe groaned, brushing off her hand and sulking slightly.

“We can’t rescue Finn in an X-wing. It can’t fit two people, and even if the two of us somehow managed to squeeze in there, Finn wouldn’t have anywhere to go. Besides, if we flew up to the First Order’s ship in recognizable Resistance ships, we’d get shot down before we even get to Finn,” Rey explained. Poe huffed out a breath of frustration- Rey was right.

“You have a point- but then what are we gonna do?!” Poe demanded. Rey gave Poe an “I-have-a-plan-and-you’re-an-idiot” smirk (a look he was far too used to getting from her at this point).

“BB-8, you remember when you, Finn, and Rose stole that ship to get back to the Crait outpost?” Rey asked. BB-8 chirped an affirmative, and Poe resisted the urge to grimace.

“The Xi-class light shuttle? You want to take  _ that _ to rescue Finn?” Poe asked incredulously. BB-8’s head swiveled between Rey and Poe, seeming a little concerned, but the two of them were too focused on each other to notice.

“Whatever happened to ‘I can fly anything?’” Rey scoffed. Poe rolled his eyes, and BB-8 let out a concerned, warbling chirp.

“My piloting abilities are not the problem, the problem is that thing has light weapons and minimal shields- not the kind of thing you wanna fly to take on the First Order,” Poe shot back. This time Rey was the one to roll her eyes, and BB-8 chirped again, only to be ignored yet another time.

“This is a rescue mission! Not a battle!” she hissed.

“And an unauthorized rescue mission, at that,” a voice piped up. Both Rey and Poe jumped, quickly turning to see Leia standing not too far off, her arms crossed. BB-8 let out a series of irritated chirps at Rey and Poe, and both seemed a little embarrassed at ignoring BB-8 and getting caught by Leia.

“Uh- hey there, General,” Poe said with a sheepish grin.

“Cut the pleasantries, Poe,” Leia replied with a firm glare.

“It was my idea,” Rey blurted. Poe looked to her with a shocked expression, and Leia just chuckled and shook her head.

“There’s no need to lie, Rey. And I know now that trying to stop either of you is a fruitless effort,” she said, a hint of something fond and affectionate in her tone.

“General?” Poe asked in disbelief.

“Go. Take the Xi-class light shuttle- and I’ll act plenty mad at you for disobeying direct orders when you come back with Finn,” she ordered, smirking slightly. Poe stood in shock for a moment, but soon regained his composure and exchanged grins with Rey, and then the two of them darted off to the shuttle, BB-8 rolling along behind them.

* * *

Finn tried his hardest not to squirm against the binders on his wrists. He glared at the First Order officer who was staring him down smugly. The officer was a general, but Finn hadn’t bothered to catch his name- the important thing was that at least it wasn’t General Hux. Another aspect in Finn’s favor was that this particular general was too pompous to contact General Hux, or Force forbid, Kylo Ren, because he wanted the glory of executing the traitor himself. Unfortunately, Finn got the feeling that Hux and Ren were  _ letting _ the general do this- so that they could destroy the Resistance members that would try and rescue Finn. Well, the joke was on them, then- no one was coming to rescue Finn. The Resistance would see the obvious trap, and why would they risk that for an ex-stormtrooper? Finn hadn’t even been very important when he was a stormtrooper, so it wasn’t like he had any important information that the Resistance could use. 

“Anything to say, traitor?” the general spat.

“Just that your plan won’t work,” Finn shot back.

“Oh please, the Resistance comes for every pathetic cog in their infernal machine, no matter how worthless it actually is,” the general sneered. Just as the words escaped his mouth, the cell doors  _ whooshed _ open behind him, and the sound of a blaster’s safety being clicked off was heard.

“He’s  _ not _ worthless,” a voice fumed, and the general whirled around- only to get shot down immediately. The general’s body fell to the floor, revealing Poe standing in the doorway with a downright murderous expression on his face, and Rey standing beside him with an equally terrifying expression.

“Poe? Rey? What are you doing here?!” Finn hissed, not sure if he should be grateful or angry at his friends’ recklessness.

“Rescuing you, buddy. What else?” Poe scoffed, a lopsided grin growing on his face as he scrambled over to undo the cuffs on Finn’s wrists.

“But-”

“But nothing. We’re rescuing you, trap or not, because we  _ care _ about you, not because you’re a ‘cog’ in our ‘machine,’” Rey said firmly, but there was a soft smile on her lips and a slight twinkle in her eyes. Finn couldn’t help but match her smile as he massaged the feeling back into his previously restrained wrists.

“Hold it right there, Resistance!” a voice barked from the doorway. The three of them looked up to see a squad of stormtroopers filing in and surrounding them, their blasters trained on the trio. Rey grit her teeth together, taking a defensive position in front of them with one hand hovering near the lightsaber hanging from her belt. A tense silence settled over the room as the stormtroopers regarded Rey semi-nervously, while a strange, almost deadly serene calm emanated from Rey.

One stormtrooper’s foolish move to shoot first caused all hell to break loose. In the blink of an eye, the lightsaber flew into Rey’s hand and she ignited it. Rey deflected the shot with ease, shooting the trooper in the chest, and all the other troopers started firing in an instant. Rey deflected every single one, picking off the stormtroopers one by one until Rey was the only one standing, with Poe and Finn crouched behind her. Letting out a slow breath, she sheathed the lightsaber and clipped it back onto her belt, then turned to Poe and Finn.

“BB-8’s waiting at the ship. Let’s go,” she said, reaching out a hand to help Finn up. He took her hand, standing up and seeming awestruck. Poe stood as well, letting out a sound between an exasperated sigh and a hysterical laugh.

“You sound so casual after just taking down every stormtrooper in here,” Poe scoffed semi-incredulously.

“You shot the First Order officer,” she replied bluntly.

“He was belittling Finn!” Poe shot back.

“I don’t know if I should be awed or horrified,” Finn said numbly.

“Try thankful, buddy,” Poe replied with a grin, playfully shoving at his shoulder. Rey rolled her eyes with a groan.

“Find the word for it later, we need to go  _ now _ ,” Rey said firmly. Poe and Finn didn’t argue, and followed after Rey. They darted down the corridors of the ship, and while they did encounter several stormtroopers, Rey and Poe made quick work of them.

“BB-8, we’re almost to the hangar, get the shuttle ready to leave,” Poe said into his communicator after they had managed to take down another squad of troopers. The three of them continued down the corridors, and in a matter of moments they reached the hangar. Alarms were blaring, and Finn could hear the heavy footsteps of stormtroopers echoing down the hall they had just come from.

“This way!” Rey shouted, heading to an Xi-class light shuttle parked not too far away. Poe and Finn followed after her, and the two of them were so focused on reaching the ship that they hadn’t realized that Rey had frozen in her tracks. Finn and Poe barely managed to stop before the bowled Rey over, and they looked to her with concern. But she wasn’t looking at them- her gaze was focused on another Xi-class light shuttle coming in for a landing. Finn felt a chill fill the room when he looked to the approaching shuttle, and he felt there was something… familiar, about the whole thing.

“Rey…” Finn trailed off, voice barely a whisper.

“It’s Kylo Ren,” she said shallowly.

“What?! How do you- you know what, nevermind. I can figure out your weird Force thing some other time, because in case you forgot, we’ve got troopers on the way!” Poe exclaimed, putting each hand on Rey and Finn’s shoulders respectively, then more or less pushed them towards the shuttle BB-8 was waiting on. Rey snapped back to the moment, and she hurried onto the ship’s ramp, waiting until both Poe and Finn had gotten into the ship before going in herself and closing the hatch after her. Poe was at the ship’s controls, flicking switches and getting the ship up into the air with BB-8’s help. For a moment, it seemed like they were home free- until the ship suddenly lurched backwards.

“What’s happening?!” Finn cried out, stumbling to one side as the ship shuddered beneath his feet.

“They can’t have activated a tractor beam  _ within _ the ship… could they?” Poe asked, trying to urge the shuttle forward even as it continued to be pulled back.

“No… it’s him, he’s pulling us back,” Rey said with a touch of horror.

“Stupid Force-wielder holding back my stupid ship with no rear cannons- can you do a Jedi thing to make him go away?” Poe asked, half-muttering. Rey’s face scrunched up in annoyance, and Finn would have found the exchange rather adorable if their ship wasn’t currently being pulled back down to the hangar floor.

“That’s not how- nevermind,” Rey muttered, hitting the button to open the hatch with perhaps more force than was necessary.

“Whoa, what are you doing?!” Poe demanded, turning around in the pilot’s seat to look to Rey with wide eyes.

“Give Finn your blaster. Since this ship doesn’t have rear cannons, we’re going to have to improvise. Just be ready to get out of here once we break Kylo Ren’s hold on the ship,” Rey ordered, unclipping the blaster from her hip. Poe didn’t argue, and tossed his blaster over to Finn. He caught it, and hurried over to stand next to Rey. Finally, after an agonizing period of time that in reality was only a few seconds, the hatch doors opened wide enough for them to see Kylo Ren standing in the hangar below. They opened fire immediately, Kylo Ren clearly not expecting the barrage. He held his ground for a moment or two, until Finn got a lucky shot that hit his shoulder, and he lost his grip on the ship. It was only a brief moment, but it was enough for Poe to fly free. Rey closed the hatch once more, and once fully out of the hangar, Poe made the jump to lightspeed.

* * *

It was early morning when they made it back to base- dawn hadn’t even broken yet, but that didn’t mean what felt like the entire Resistance was waiting for them when they touched down. Finn wasn’t exactly expecting a hero’s welcome when they exited the shuttle, but there was definitely something… tense, in the air. He glanced suspiciously between Rey and Poe, who were uncharacteristically quiet. BB-8 let out a concerned warble, and Finn raised an eyebrow. Leia was waiting for them near the bottom of the ramp, and although she wore an unimpressed expression, Finn could have sworn he saw relief in her eyes when she saw him.

“Had a fun joyride?” she asked, staring down Poe. He grinned sheepishly, and BB-8 let out a flurry of soft beeps that seemed like nervous laughter. Rey looked a little embarrassed as well, and the pieces fell together for Finn.

“Wait a minute. Did you rescue me  _ without _ permission from General Organa?!” Finn demanded.

“Technically  _ I  _ was just gonna rescue you, but then Rey and BB-8 decided to tag along-”

“You were going to go  _ alone _ ?! Of all the reckless-” Finn exclaimed, interrupting Poe and pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He heard an amused chuckle from Leia, and he glanced up to see her poorly hiding a smirk.

“Here I thought I would have to chew them out, and you’re doing my job for me, Finn,” she said, amusement lacing her tone. Finn felt a grin growing on his face, despite everything.

“Sorry about that General, you can go ahead if you’d like,” he said, gesturing at Poe and Rey, who looked distinctly embarrassed, but no less regretful of their actions. Leia chuckled and shook her head.

“No, I think you’ve done enough. Welcome home, Finn,” Leia said with a smile. Poe and Rey both let out the breaths they had been holding, and even BB-8 seemed to sigh in relief.

“We’re sorry for running off-” Rey began, but Leia held up a hand to stop her from continuing.

“Don’t lie to me, Rey- just try not to run off and get yourself killed again. Right now, I’m betting you three need rest,” she said, looking to each of them pointedly.

“Can’t argue with that, General,” Poe said with a cocky grin. Leia rolled her eyes fondly, and the three of them headed off to their quarters.

* * *

Finn sat on his bunk, finding himself unable to sleep. Morning was breaking now, and Finn hadn’t been able to catch a wink since escaping the ship he had been held captive on. He was considering just starting his day and trying to carry on normally, but a knock at the door interrupted him before he made up his mind.

“Come in,” he sighed. The door slid open to reveal Poe standing in the doorway, looking as tired as Finn felt.

“Hey,” Poe said, seeming awkward for maybe the first time since Finn had met him. He stepped in, and the door slid shut behind him.

“Hey yourself,” Finn said. Silence stretched out between them for a moment or two. Finn scooted over on his bunk slightly, and patted the open spot next to him. The action seemingly caused Poe to snap to attention, and he wordlessly walked over and sat at Finn’s side.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he blurted. Finn was surprised- both at the silence and the words that broke it- but he quickly schooled his expression to a soft but teasing smile.

“Don’t tell me that the Resistance’s resident fearless hotshot pilot was worried,” he teased. Poe looked to him with a thin bravado, but Finn could see the raw emotion that lurked beneath the surface. Before he was really sure of what he was doing, Finn reached out to take Poe’s hand in his. Poe didn’t fight his soft grip, and he finally let the brave mask he wore crumble away.

“I was,” he said weakly. Finn squeezed his hand comfortingly.

“But you saved me. I’m safe now,” Finn reminded him softly.

“I wouldn’t have been able to do it without Rey. If she hadn’t caught me before I left, I would have flown to Corellia with an x-wing, guns blazing,” Poe scoffed. Finn let out a light chuckle.

“I’m beginning to think Rey has become all of our impulse control… but it still was you that flew us out of there, and you that shot down that First Order officer. You saved my life, Poe,” Finn said softly. Poe’s eyes flew wide, and seemingly against his will, Finn’s free hand came up to tuck a wayward curl behind his ear. Poe’s breath hitched at the touch, and Finn couldn’t help but smile.

“Finn, I…” Poe trailed off in favor of simply gazing into Finn’s eyes.

“Yes?” Finn asked, resisting the urge to laugh. He didn’t want Poe to think he was laughing at him, but something about Poe’s expression made Finn feel bubbly inside, and it was hard to keep that feeling from escaping in fond laughter.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’ve got beautiful eyes?” Poe blurted. Finn couldn’t stop the burst of laughter that escaped if he tried, but luckily Poe was grinning too.

“No, I don’t think anyone has,” Finn replied, still chuckling slightly.

“Everyone else must be blind then,” Poe said softly. Finn felt his face burning slightly, and he couldn’t find it in himself to resist Poe any longer. He wasn’t really sure which one of them had moved closer, but somehow their lips ended up meeting, and it was everything Finn hadn’t realized he was missing. Poe was soft and pliant against him, one hand coming up to cradle his jaw like he was something precious. Finn let go of Poe’s hand in favor of burying both hands in his hair. Poe snaked his now free arm around Finn’s waist, and he tugged him into his lap without breaking the kiss.

A sudden knock at the door caused them to break apart in surprise. Their breaths mingled together as they stared at each other wide-eyed. Poe’s face was flushed, and his hair was a disheveled mess- had Finn  _ really _ been the cause of that? The knock sounded again, and Poe let out a soft sigh of annoyance, pouting adorably.

“Just pretend you’re asleep?” Poe suggested. Finn rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to reply- but was cut off by a voice from the other side of the door.

“I know you two are awake,” the voice said, unmistakably Rey. Finn sighed, dislodging himself from Poe’s lap to sit next to him once more.

“Come in,” Finn said, and the door slid open. Rey stepped inside, and it seemed being perpetually sleepy was becoming a trend at the Resistance base, if the exhaustion in Rey’s expression was anything to go by.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Rey asked, the beginnings of a smirk on her face. But Finn couldn’t help but notice that there was something… sad, or regretful, perhaps, about Rey’s demeanor. Finn frowned slightly. He wasn’t sure on what exactly his feelings were, but he knew that whatever they were, they were the same for Poe  _ and _ Rey. He didn’t want either of them to be unhappy.

“I have something I need to say,” Poe blurted, before Finn even had a chance to ask Rey what was wrong. Rey cocked her head to the side in confusion, and Poe patted the open spot on the bunk next to him. Rey walked over, and Finn and Poe had to shuffle over a bit so that she could sit down, but they managed to fit all three of them on the bunk.

“Well then? What is it you wanted to say?” Rey asked. Poe didn’t answer at first, hands fidgeting in his lap for a moment or two, before he reached out for Finn’s and Rey’s hands respectively. Finn took his hand immediately, while Rey hesitated before gently grasping his hand.

“I’ve been sitting on this for a while, and I didn’t fully realize until we went to rescue you, Finn, but- I- I really care about both of you. And not just like in a friendly way,” Poe confessed softly. Finn and Rey seemed to let out sighs of relief simultaneously. 

“Oh thank Force,” Rey murmured, leaning over to press a quick kiss to Poe’s cheek. Poe flushed brightly, and was a sight Finn was sure he could get used to. Poe blinked in surprise before he came to his senses, a lopsided grin growing over his face as he tried to pull Rey in to kiss her properly. However, he was stopped by Rey putting a finger to his lips, and Finn once again found himself resisting the urge to laugh, this time at the pout that came over Poe’s face.

“Easy there, flyboy. Let’s check in with Finn first,” Rey said, looking to Finn with a concerned expression. However, that concern melted away when she saw the grin on Finn’s face.

“I am definitely alright with you two kissing, as long as I get a turn,” Finn said cheekily. A slight smirk curled Rey’s lips.

“Good,” she said simply, before turning to pull Poe into a kiss that was fierce, yet soft all the same. When she pulled away, Poe looked absolutely lovestruck, and Finn couldn’t have agreed more. Especially as Rey leaned over Poe to cup Finn’s face and pull him into a kiss as well. It was then that Finn realized that the three of them? It felt right, and it felt like the beginning of something wonderful.


End file.
